


En attendant la suite : saison de chasse

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [14]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Cahir a invité ses connaissances de Tileh Agrevina à une saison de chasse dans les Hautes Blanches





	En attendant la suite : saison de chasse

\- Alors les citadins, prêt pour la chasse ?  
  
\- Je ferais remarquer qu'en ce qui me concerne je suis un campagnard.  
  
\- Si tu veux le Gamaride, mais en attendant tes cheveux ne sont pas la seule chose qui rougit chez toi. Ne vient pas me dire que tu t'es blessé avec ton propre fusil en chemin ? Et vous Nelgoth, vous pensez pouvoir vous servir du vôtre avec un bras en moins ? Je vous ai invité pour que vous fassiez quelques cartons et rameniez un ou deux trophées, ma sœur a déjà tiré une Once hier, mais vu votre forme vous risquez de rentrer bredouille. Si vous arrivez à rester en vie, parce que la chasse c'est selon la loi de la nature ici. Si vous n'arrivez pas à tuer l'Once que vous avez débusquée, c'est elle qui vous mangera.  
  
D'un autre côté, ça ne dérangerait pas trop Cahir de voir disparaître son insupportable beau-père. Et il ne connaissait pas vraiment le Gamaride. Melgar et Ghent étaient de très bons Arpenteurs, alors ils devraient s'en tirer. Et aider à remplir les réserves de viande pour l'hiver - oui il y avait de la neige toute l'année mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de saisons. Et là c'était la saison de la chasse.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
